La Voie de Megi
by SankoKamen
Summary: Si Takeda Shingen avait prévu les conséquences qu'entraînerait la perte de son livre le plus précieux... Eh bien, sans doute le Japon aurait-il pu profiter de la paix un peu plus longtemps.
1. Chapitre I

**Résumé** : Si Takeda Shingen avait prévu les conséquences qu'entraînerait la perte de son livre le plus précieux... Eh bien, sans doute le Japon aurait-il pu profiter de la paix un peu plus longtemps.

**Disclaimer** : Sengoku Basara ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre Premier**

**...**

En cette matinée glacée, les nuages flottaient désagréablment bas sur le domaine d'Oshuu. La pression exercée par le ciel se faisait insupportable et Date Masamune espérait de tout cœur qu'elle se brisât et se répandît en averse. Et de pluie, les plants de Kojuro en avaient bien besoin. Il n'y avait de spectacle plus distrayant – mais franchement trop bizarre, selon Masamune – que d'observer l'Œil Droit du Dragon d'Oshuu couver ses aubergines d'un regard amoureux, tout en sifflotant une mélodie légère. Blasé de ce tableau depuis de nombreuses années, Masamune ne prêtait pas plus d'attention au Kojuro agriculteur qu'à ses aubergines et fixait le ciel orageux, dont la couleur reflétait celle de son œil unique. Un gris d'acier auquel se mêlait de temps à autre un bleu azur d'une douceur infinie. Plus rarement, ces derniers mois. En fait, ça dépendait de l'éclairage. Quelle différence, de toute façon.

Masamune resserra son kimono avec impatience, lorsque le vent froid lui mordit la peau. Non, décidément, il ne supportait pas l'hiver, cette saison stupide. Elle lui faisait horreur, gelait tout sur son passage, réduisant les terres à leur état le plus laid. Les forêts d'Oshuu, ses plaines verdoyantes se transformaient en un territoire défraichi, un contraste pour le moins saisissant avec sa puissance. Et il fallait que les premiers gels tombent en plein sur cette période, chiante à en crever. _Une période de paix_.

Autant qu'il détestait l'hiver, Masamune haïssait la paix de toute son âme. Tous guerriers féroces qu'ils étaient, Uesagi et Takeda Shingen recevaient avec plaisir divers généraux de régions voisines, organisaient des mondanités et autres activités du même genre. Dommage pour lui, mais Masamune ne faisait pas dans le social. Il lui était arrivé, à ses heures perdues, de convier des artistes seulement voilà, lorsque les peintres avaient fini leur tableau et les poètes leurs odes, ils fichaient le camp. Tout cela pour dire que Masamune restait terré seul à Oshuu, sans personne pour lui rendre visite. Ouh, ses pensées tournaient sérieusement au pathétique.

- Vous n'avez pas froid, Seigneur Masamune ?

Si, terriblement. Il sentit Kojuro s'interrompre dans ses actions – il lustrait les feuilles de ses plants à la graisse, ou quelque chose comme ça – et le considérer avec inquiétude. Masamune aurait aimé s'adonner à une passion semblable à la sienne, pour s'occuper en ces périodes pacifiques. Il voulait sentir le sang pulser dans ses veines, son cœur battre violemment à ses oreilles il voulait simplement se sentir vivre. Mais l'hiver arrivait et il devenait tel que le décrivaient les mauvaises langues : un personnage rigide, arrogant, avec un glaçon à la place du cœur. Arrogant, il l'avait toujours été, mais pour le reste...

Masamune esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Froid ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kojuro ? J'ai de l'eau glacée dans les veines, tu te rappelles ?

- Seigneur ! protesta son second avec véhémence. Ce ne sont que des idioties perpétrées par des jaloux, qui ne...

- Toi, l'interrompit Masamune, toujours sans le regarder, tu trouves toujours les mots qu'il faut.

Cela eut don de couper court à la conversation et, poussant un petit soupir, Kojuro se remit à ses aubergines. Transi par le froid, Masamune l'abandonna et retourna d'un pas trainant vers sa demeure.

Quoi qu'on en dise, les dragons étaient des créatures au sang chaud. A l'aube de l'hiver, ils ne pouvaient que se résoudre à hiberner. Puisque la guerre ne voulait pas venir à lui, eh bien, tant pis. Il laisserait la flamme du combat diminuer jusqu'à ce que...

Minute. « La flamme du combat ». Tiens, tiens, tiens...

Finalement, la guerre pouvait bien aller se faire voir. En revanche, un peu de chaleur serait la bienvenue dans le domaine d'un Dragon gelé.

Le Dragon Borgne avait besoin d'un Tigre.

Il lui fallait Sanada Yukimura.

**...**

Au vu des bizarreries qui se produisaient à Oshuu, Kojuro conclut que son Maitre n'était pas le seul à avoir été sonné par la paix. Alors que le temps se faisait de moins en moins clément, Masamune passait une grande partie de ses journées à l'intérieur, assis tout seul, le menton posé sur la main. _Il méditait_. Premier fait étrange. Autant qu'il respectait Masamune, Kojuro devait s'avouer que le terme « méditer » ne lui correspondait absolument pas, pour des raisons évidentes. Sincèrement, il suffisait de voir sa conduite sur un champ de bataille pour s'en convaincre.

Deuxième élément intriguant : l'attitude des soldats. En temps de paix, aussi courts soient-ils, l'armée de Date n'avait que deux activités : ou ils s'entrainaient, ou ils regardaient Masamune s'entrainer, les yeux brillants d'admiration. Ça, ça n'avait pas vraiment changé. La partie surprenante de l'histoire était que les soldats passaient beaucoup plus de temps dans les villages d'Oshuu. Kojuro les voyait partir par petits groupes, l'air malicieux, et revenir tard dans la nuit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Intrigué, il avait décidé de faire le tour d'Oshuu et constata que les femmes affichaient des mines bien plus réjouies qu'avant. Manifestement, ils avaient décidé de s'amuser. Ce genre de choses était fréquent à l'armée, surtout pour des hommes privés de femmes la moitié de l'année, mais lorsque ça arrivait, les soldats faisaient profil bas. Ils ne sortaient certainement pas par groupe de quatre en se pavanant.

Ce manège durait depuis bientôt deux semaines et Kojuro se décida à intervenir. Il avait remarqué que nombreux hommes désertaient l'entrainement pour se réunir discrètement derrière les étables. Une situation qui ne pouvait plus durer. Un après-midi, il délaissa son pauvre potager spécialement pour remettre de l'ordre dans le camp, ce qui le mit d'humeur massacrante. Ainsi, il apparut sans prévenir devant le petit groupement de soldats, interrompant par la même occasion leurs ricanements.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? tonna-t-il. Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué ? Où est votre devoir, hm ? Si demain, le Kai ou quelqu'un d'autre nous attaque par surprise, qu'est-ce que je dirai au Seigneur Masamune ? « Excusez-moi, mais notre armée est trop occupée à soulager ses besoins primaires » ?

Bien qu'ils fussent une vingtaine et lui tout seul, les soldats semblèrent rapetisser devant la carrure menaçante de Kojuro. Lui-même ne bougea pas d'un pouce et croisa les bras dans l'attente d'une explication.

- J'écoute.

- Monsieur... On ne faisait rien de mal ! On a juste... On pensait...

- Et une explication rationnelle, si possible.

Le plus hardi, qui s'avéra être Yoshieda, déglutit avec difficulté et déclara :

- Général Kojuro, nous ne voulions pas vous offenser, vraiment pas. Si ça peut vous rassurer, nous n'avons réduit personne à l'adultère. Beaucoup de femmes ont perdus leur mari pendant notre guerre contre Hideyoshi et... C'était l'occasion...

- Nous avons connu de grandes pertes plusieurs fois, lui rappela sèchement Kojuro. Et pourtant, les femmes n'ont jamais voulu de vous. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Eh bien... On s'est fait aider...

Les autres soldats se consultèrent du regard puis firent passer un ouvrage magnifique, à la couverture rouge damasquinée, à Kojuro. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils en découvrant le titre du livre.

- _La Voie de Megi_, murmura-t-il. Vous lisez des textes érotiques, maintenant ? Enfin, non, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça... Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la _Voie de Megi_ est réservée à la sphère de la haute société. Où est-ce que vous avez eu ça ?

- Euh... C'est à dire que... Après notre dernière bataille contre le Kai, on a fait le tour du terrain et on a trouvé ça. Et vu ce qui est écrit à la première page, ce livre appartient à... à Takeda Shingen lui-même.

Le visage de Kojuro s'assombrit considérablement.

- Takeda Shingen, répéta-t-il. Et... Aviez-vous la moindre intention de le lui rendre ?

La voix beaucoup trop basse de Kojuro ne pouvait que présager le tonnerre avant l'orage – un orage destructeur – et ainsi, les vingt soldats pris en faute se prosternèrent à ses pieds sans aucune élégance.

- Général ! s'écria Yoshieda. Je vous jure qu'on voulait le transmettre au Capitaine Masamune ! Mais on a décidé de le recopier avant. C'est pour ça qu'on se cachait ici.

Kojuro ne put retenir un reniflement amusé.

- Vous avez retranscrit tout le livre ? s'étonna-t-il à moitié.

- Il nous reste deux chapitres.

- Eh bien, vous allez devoir faire sans, annonça Kojuro d'un ton sans appel. Je vais confier ce livre au Seigneur Masamune, il saura agir en conséquences.

Ignorant les faibles protestations de ses hommes, il tourna les talons et pénétra dans l'immense demeure de son Maitre. Il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Masamune seul : un certain Sarutobi Sasuke se tenait agenouillé devant lui, la tête baissée en signe de respect. Le Dragon d'Oshuu l'observait, l'air passablement ennuyé.

- Pour la dernière fois, Sarutobi Sasuke, je ne suis pas intéressé. Va-t-en.

- Ah la la, _Danna_, soupira le ninja. Ayez un peu de pitié pour moi ! Imaginez la réaction du Seigneur Shingen lorsqu'il apprendra que j'ai failli à ma mission !

- Tu m'en vois désolé, ironisa Masamune. Je réciterai une prière pour toi.

Sasuke poussa un nouveau soupir puis tourna les yeux vers Kojuro en quête de soutien.

- Vous, Maitre Katakura, vous êtes un homme sensé. Vous voyez bien que votre seigneur broie du noir ! Une visite à mon Seigneur serait la bienvenue, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller à l'encontre des désirs de mon maitre, Sarutobi Sasuke.

- C'est ce qu'on dit.

Kojuro le foudroya du regard.

- Néanmoins, reprit-il, une voyage au Kai s'impose, Seigneur Masamune. Il y a une chose que vous devez remettre à Takeda Shingen en mains propres.

L'œil de Masamune, jusque là vitreux, étincela d'une lueur curieuse. Il se redressa, les sourcils froncés. Sasuke lui-même paraissait perplexe. Kojuro s'approcha de son Maitre et lui tendit le précieux exemplaire. Masamune ne manifesta d'abord aucune réaction, puis finit par éclater d'un rire rauque – la première fois depuis de longues semaines.

_- La Voie de Megi_, lut-il avec un sourire sardonique. Et moi qui croyais que le vieillard n'y connaissait rien ! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

- Un groupe de soldats l'a conservé depuis notre dernière bataille contre le Kai, Seigneur.

- Mais notre dernière bataille remonte à... Oh, comprit-il alors. Ça explique la conduite des soldats ces derniers temps.

- Peut-être souhaitez-vous le garder quelques temps, _Danna_ ? s'enquit Sasuke, faussement innocent. Qui sait ? Ca vous remontera le moral, avec un peu de chance.

- Sarutobi, grinça Kojuro entre ses dents.

Mais loin d'avoir déstabilisé Masamune, la remarque du ninja lui arracha un simple haussement d'épaules.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, Sarutobi Sasuke ? Tous les nobles possèdent un exemplaire de ce bouquin. Et je ne suis pas une exception. Enfin, peu importe. _Nice try_, Kojuro, mais je ne vais pas me déplacer à Kai pour ça. Tiens, ninja, rends ce livre à ton Maitre.

Sasuke attrapa l'ouvrage en plein vol et se leva.

- C'est dommage, _Danna_, vraiment dommage, déclara-t-il avec fatalité. Et dire que mon jeune Maitre est revenu spécialement pour l'occasion... Mais bon, c'est la vie ! Mes respects.

Et il disparut. Masamune avait bondi de son tatami à la mention de Sanada Yukimura, mais pas assez vite pour retenir le ninja. Bah, songea Kojuro, vu l'éclat rusé dans les yeux de Sarutobi, il reviendrait sans doute dans quelques heures, pour savoir si, par un heureux hasard, le Dragon Borgne avait changé d'avis. Ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça.

- Que désire Takeda Shingen ? demanda Kojuro.

- Que je participe à son entrainement, comme la dernière fois... Oh, tu sais, avec ces deux types masqués, lui rappela Masamune, moqueur.

- Hum. Certes. Et cela ne vous intéresse pas ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne vais pas passer tout l'hiver enfermé ici. J'irai faire un tour chez Shingen après-demain.

Ah, fichu Sasuke... Il savait cogner là où ça faisait mal.

_**Il n'y a plus ni ciel ni terre  
Rien que la neige  
Qui tombe sans fin**_

**Hashin**

**A suivre.**


	2. Chapitre II

**Résumé** : Si Takeda Shingen avait prévu les conséquences qu'entraînerait la perte de son livre le plus précieux... Eh bien, sans doute le Japon aurait-il pu profiter de la paix un peu plus longtemps.

**Disclaimer** : Sengoku Basara ne m'appartient pas.

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews !

**Chapitre Deuxième**

**...**

Les plaines du Kai s'étaient, au fil des jours, recouvertes d'une fine couche de gel. Un soleil pâle déversait une lumière blanchâtre sur le territoire, jadis verdoyant. Les étendards écarlates de l'armée du Kai, abandonnés par les soldats, reposaient sur le sol. Yukimura s'occupait de les rassembler et les recouvrait soigneusement d'un tissu épais pour leur éviter de geler. Le jeune homme tournait en rond depuis plusieurs heures, s'affairant ça et là sans enthousiasme particulier. Son maitre Takeda Shingen n'avait pas encore mis le nez dehors soit il dormait, soit il rédigeait ses mémoires, débutées peu après l'annonce de sa retraite. Dans tous les cas, l'entrainement ne pouvait pas commencer sans lui.

- ... peut-être intéresser le Tigre du Kai.

- Il faut absolument lui en parler !

Yukimura salua d'un signe de tête les deux soldats qu'il croisa. Au vu du sourire désolé qu'ils lui adressèrent, il comprit que l'appellation « Tigre du Kai » ne lui était pas adressée.

La joie qu'avait ressentie Yukimura lorsque son Maitre lui avait transmis les rennes du Kai s'était vite évaporée. Il avait beau avoir fait ses preuves lors de la dernière guerre, _the Last Party_, pour employer l'expression d'un certain Dragon Borgne, la présence intimidante de Takeda Shingen faisait paraitre son exploit bien maigre. Pour ne pas dire qu'il avait complètement été éclipsé. Yukimura se détestait pour oser penser une telle chose, mais... A ses yeux, son Maitre ne faisait pas d'efforts particuliers pour qu'il puisse pleinement assumer sa position. Bien-sûr, il comprenait très bien que tout ceci ne visait qu'à le rendre plus compétent. _Cependant_, tous ces conseils, toutes ces critiques à répétition lui faisaient plus de mal qu'autre chose. Mais là encore, Takeda Shingen devait faire ça pour son bien.

- Yukimuraaaa !

L'interpellé évita de justesse le coup de poing que lui envoyait son maitre et se recula de quelques pas. Toute sa maussaderie se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, rapidement remplacée par l'incontournable Flamme du Combat. Un large sourire se peignit sur le visage de Yukimura.

- Oyakata-sama ! s'exclama-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Yukimura !

- Okayata-sama, dit sérieusement le plus jeune. Il semble que des soldats ont des nouvelles à vous transmettre.

- Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

Yukimura détourna brièvement les yeux et reprit, tentant de paraître indifférent :

- Pas exactement. Ils ont mentionné une chose qui intéresserait sans doute le Tigre du Kai. Vous, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Takeda Shingen, interdit, ne répliqua pas. Yukimura sentit une boule d'appréhension se former dans sa gorge et se contenta de fixer son Maitre dans l'attente d'un châtiment. S'il y avait bien une chose que Shingen détestait, c'était qu'on vienne se plaindre dans ses jupes. Et ça...

Mais visiblement, ce matin-là, les cieux étaient d'humeur miséricordieuse : ils firent apparaître Sarutobi Sasuke de nulle part – comme de coutume, soit dit en passant – agenouillé devant ses Maitres.

- Oyakata-sama. Danna.

Et Yukimura laissa un soupir de soulagement filer entre ses dents.

- Oh, Sasuke, lança Shingen en haussant les sourcils. Tu as fait vite. La Dragon d'Oshuu aurait-il sorti ses griffes ?

- Au contraire, répondit Sasuke. Il était trop fatigué pour ça.

- A-t-il accepté ma requête ?

- Oui, il accepte votre hospitalité mais refuse de participer à l'entrainement. Il s'est montré catégorique à ce sujet.

- Bien, bien, soupira Shingen. Y a-t-il autre chose ? Sasuke ? insista-t-il en voyant le ninja se gratter la joue.

Sasuke adressa un regard suppliant à Yukimura, mais ce dernier écarta les bras en signe de perplexité. Résigné, il plongea une main dans son écharpe verte et en tira un ouvrage pourpre aux gravures dorées. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Shingen tressaillit et son visage prit une teinte blafarde.

- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

- Les soldats du Dragon Borgne l'ont trouvé sur le champ de bataille, après le retrait de vos troupes, la dernière fois. Le Maitre d'Oshuu vous le rend et vous transmet son... son plus grand étonnement, ce sont ses mots.

- De tous mes rivaux... Il a fallu que ce soit le Dragon Borgne qui tombe là-dessus, grogna Shingen.

- Pourquoi, qu'y a-t-il de si embarrassant à cela, Oyakata-sama ? s'enquit Yukimura. Quel est le sujet de ce livre ? _La Voie de Megi_, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un sujet qui ne te concerne pas, marmonna son Maitre. Pour faire court, disons que ce livre regroupe un recueil de textes concernant un certain type de passion. Oui, quelque chose comme ça... Et tu sais quoi, Yukimura, va-t-en pour le moment. J'ai besoin de digérer tout ça.

Yukimura acquiesça d'un signe de tête et obéit. L'attitude de son Maitre le laissa néanmoins désorienté.

Takeda Shingen n'était **jamais** mal à l'aise.

...

Sasuke avait toujours su que le rôle de parent ne lui réussirait pas. S'il avait un jour, par un tournant inespéré du destin, des enfants, il laisserait Kasuga se charger de la partie gênante de leur éducation. Dieu savait qu'il était encore très, mais alors vraiment très loin d'avoir des enfants avec Kasuga (il doutait même de se marier avec elle tant que son Uesagi chéri serait en vie pas que Sasuke souhaitait sa mort ou quoi que ce soit, mais peu importe, je digresse) et Sasuke se devait de prendre soin de son Maitre, Sanada Genjiro Yukimura. Seul. Bien-sûr, il y avait toujours Shingen, mais ce dernier se contentait de transformer son protégé en guerrier de renommée. Ce qui signifiait que la « partie gênante » de l'éducation de Yukimura revenait au ninja.

Sasuke poussa un profond soupir.

_La voie de Megi_, hein ? Cacher la réelle teneur de ces textes à Yukimura était cruel, considérant que le jeune homme avait déjà vingt-et-un an et qu'il était, par dessus tout, le nouveau Tigre du Kai. Dieu merci, ils avaient dépassé le stade de « Savez-vous d'où sortent les bébés, Danna ? » cela dit, les connaissances de Yukimura en la matière s'arrêtaient là. Une bien triste existence qu'il devait mener. Qu'avait dit Shingen, déjà, à propos du livre ? « Un recueil de textes concernant un certain type de passion » ? Bon, ça aurait pu être pire. Mais connaissant Yukimura et son caractère _passionnel_, justement, son âme brûlante, sa volonté enflammée et tout le reste, il avait probablement mal compris. Et si, grâce à la brillante explication de Shingen, il avait pris ces textes pour un conte guerrier ?

_Deux armées s'avançaient l'une vers l'autre, les armures s'entrechoquaient, les hommes étaient nerveux. D'un côté, à la tête de soldats tout de bleu vêtus, Date Masamune, assis les bras croisés sur un cheval écumant, souriait sardoniquement de l'autre, Sanada Yukimura, qui ne se séparait pas de son armure rouge, affichait une mine déterminée. Le ciel était dénué de tout nuage, ce qui présageait une bataille des plus mémorables._

_- Oi, Sanada Yukimura ! s'écria Masamune. Tu devrais faire demi-tour, tant que tu peux ! J'ai l'intention de prendre cette terre, ce qui veut dire « pas de quartiers », _you see _?_

_- Je vous retourne le conseil, Seigneur Masamune ! répondit Yukimura d'une voix forte._

_- Ha ! T'as du culot !_

_Yukimura esquissa un sourire._

_- Rendons ce combat inoubliable, Seigneur Masamune ! s'exclama-t-il. Mon Maitre m'a mentionné le nom de cette œuvre il y a quelques jours je vous propose donc de vous adonner à la Voie de Megi, en ce jour propice ! Juste vous et moi !_

_Sa voix claire résonna sur tout le terrain._

_Au comble de l'étonnement, le Dragon d'Oshuu relâcha ses six griffes. Quelques pas derrière lui, Katakura Kojuro, sous le choc, laissa sa mâchoire tomber et rouler sur le sol._

Sasuke se sentit pâlir. Ce n'était qu'une supposition stupide de sa part, d'accord, mais s'il une telle situation se réalisait ? La honte s'abattrait sur les Clans Takeda et Sanada pour les siècles à venir. Shingen se ferait probablement seppuku, Uesagi en profiterait pour envahir le Kai et Masamune et Yukimura finiraient ensemble. C'était la partie réjouissante de l'histoire. Avec un peu de chance, ils finiraient ensemble un jour ou l'autre – il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'ambigüité de leur relation – mais dans un contexte moins sanglant. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Nouveau soupir.

Sasuke ne voyait d'autre choix que de révéler à Yukimura le contenu de la _Voie de Megi_. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était un risque énorme, autant pour lui que pour Yukimura (surtout pour lui), mais en tout ninja qui se respectait, il n'avait aucune raison de se faire coincer. Ainsi, en moins d'une seconde, il se matérialisa dans la salle réservée à Shingen et encore une seconde plus tard, il retrouva Yukimura, assis seul sur le seuil de sa propre chambre.

- Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-il en le voyant apparaître. Qu'est-ce que...

- Chut, fit le ninja. Tenez, Danna, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous.

Il farfouilla dans son survêtement et présenta _La Voie de Megi_ à Yukimura. Ce dernier ne manifesta pas de réaction particulière, sinon un infime scepticisme. Sasuke agita le livre sous son nez.

- Vous le prenez ou non ? insista-t-il. C'est l'occasion ou jamais, il me semble.

- Le Seigneur Shingen ne semblait pas vouloir que je le lise, remarqua Yukimura. Je ne puis me résoudre à aller à l'encontre de sa volonté.

- C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais comment pouvez-vous prétendre à la fonction de Tigre du Kai si vous ne connaissez pas le contenu de la _Voie de Megi _?

Comme prévu, cela eut le don de meurtrir son jeune maitre. Il redressa le torse avec fierté et déclara avec dignité :

- Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'en connaître le contenu ? Oyakata-sama m'a suffisamment bien initié aux arts guerriers pour que je perde mon temps à lire de la théorie.

- Vous croyez que ce livre parle d'arts guerriers ? sourit Sasuke. Loin de là, Danna. Vous me remercierez plus tard.

Et de se volatiliser à nouveau. Les dents serrées, Yukimura reporta son attention sur l'ouvrage et l'ouvrit dans un geste déterminé. Il s'attendait... Il ne savait pas, au juste. A une introduction tout à fait banale, à l'image de tous les autres livres – un message philosophique, une pensée adressée à un proche. Là, non. La première page contenait en effet un message, mais d'une sorte différente, tracé d'une main appliquée. « En souvenir de tous ces moments passés ensemble. En souvenir aussi du Takeda Shingen si tendre, passionné et aimant que j'ai connu dans ma jeunesse. » Eh bien, ça avait tout l'air d'une note adressée par un rival de longue date, dans la veine de la relation que Yukimura entretenait avec Masamune et...

Attendez, **quoi** ?

Tendre. _Tendre_ ? Takeda Shigen ? C'était probablement de l'ironie. Oui, de l'ironie, du sarcasme, affirma la voix intérieure de Yukimura pour essayer de se convaincre de ses propres pensées. Une pointe d'inquiétude naissait quelque part au fond de sa poitrine néanmoins, il tourna la page, poussa un hoquet de surprise et referma le livre d'un coup sec.

- Au nom du Ciel ! s'écria-t-il, le visage écarlate. Sasuke !

Mais rien à faire, aucune trace du ninja. Il lui semblait presque l'entendre ricaner avec complaisance à ses oreilles. L'insolent lui avait refilé un ouvrage à caractère pornographique ! Et dire qu'il avait pensé à parler de la _Voie de Megi_ avec le Dragon Borgne.

Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Yukimura souhaitait éviter toute entrevue avec Date Masamune.

_**Que n'ai-je un pinceau  
Qui puisse peindre les fleurs du prunier  
Avec leur parfum!**_

**Shoha**

**A suivre.**


	3. Chapitre III

**Résumé : **Si Takeda Shingen avait prévu les conséquences qu'entraînerait la perte de son livre le plus précieux... Eh bien, sans doute le Japon aurait-il pu profiter de la paix un peu plus longtemps.

**Disclaimer** : Sengoku Basara ne m'appartient pas.

**Nami-la-folle **: Vraiment ? Tu accepterais de traduire cette fiction ? C'est très aimable de ta part ! Si tu as le temps pour le faire, tu as mon accord et ma bénédiction xD Et merci pour tes reviews !

**GGL-HY** : Merci, c'est gentil ! J'ai quand même rendu Yukimoera un peu moins moe dans le Chapitre 3, parce que bon, le pauvre quand même... (Presque tout le fandom se paie sa tête à cause de ça, après tout ;))

**Chapitre Troisième**

**...**

Yukimura ne savait vraiment pas comment il avait pu passer à côté. La _Voie de Megi_ était le plus célèbre recueil de textes épicuriens et circulait dans la sphère de la haute société depuis bien des siècles. Cependant, l'avoir découvert aussi tardivement ne l'attristait pas outre mesure – allons, inutile de se mentir, c'était un livre parmi tant d'autres. Non, il se sentait juste comme le dernier des imbéciles. _Un damoiseau naïf et stupide, plus fait pour les banquets que pour les affrontements entre Grands_ c'était ce qu'il entendait murmurer dans son dos, c'était l'image qui lui collait à la peau et c'était dur. Il regrettait presque l'époque où on le surnommait le Tigron du Kai. Il avait passé son temps à montrer les crocs dans l'ombre de Shingen, en effet, tout comme il l'avait fait pendant son enfance dans l'ombre de son frère. Néanmoins, on lui avait reconnu à ce moment-là l'aptitude à _montrer les crocs_. Qu'en était-il du présent ? Citons une nouvelle fois l'opinion publique : Sanada Yukimura avait accompli des actes prodigieux, cela allait de soi, mais ferait-il réellement un bon dirigeant ? Hmm...

Aussi futiles que ces éléments pouvaient paraître, ils le mettaient en colère. C'était idiot. D'autant plus idiot que son exaspération avait pour point de départ un ouvrage des plus **pervers**. Ah, pervers, peut-être, mais dont la lecture s'inscrivait dans la culture. Et pour cette raison unique, Yukimura ne pourrait jamais assez remercier la Providence pour avoir envoyé un serviteur fidèle tel que Sarutobi Sasuke sur terre.

Quelques flocons immaculés se mirent à descendre lentement du ciel blafard. Certains d'entre eux vinrent mourir sur son yukata vermillon, revêtu en l'honneur du Dragon d'Oshuu, qui leur ferait ce jour-là grâce de sa présence. En vue de son arrivée imminente, Yukimura s'était posté à l'entrée du domaine, en compagnie de Sasuke. Le ninja portait sa mine des mauvais jours et, un peu plus loin, Takeda Shingen l'imitait. Compréhensible. Il avait, pour une raison quelconque, apporté la _Voie de Megi_ sur le champ de bataille. Cette découverte, sans aucun doute, avait dû amuser Masamune. Pris dans ses pensées, Yukimura n'entendit pas Shingen s'approcher de lui. Il se tourna vers lui avec vivacité, tandis que son maître l'enveloppait d'un regard sévère. Contre toute attente, il lui posa une main sur la nuque dans un geste chaleureux.

- N'oublie pas ton camp, Yukimura, déclara-t-il à mi-voix.

Il ne s'agissait ni d'une menace, ni d'une mise en garde c'était une simple demande. Durant un bref instant, Yukimura crut discerner une étincelle implorante dans les prunelles du vieil homme. Ainsi, alors qu'il s'était mis à écarquiller les yeux, il comprit et hocha la tête.

Le Dragon Borgne arriva dans le calme le plus complet, contrairement à ses usuels déplacements ponctués de sifflements, de cris et de poussière. Suivi de Katakura Kojuro et d'une troupe d'une dizaine de soldats, il pénétra la cour du domaine au petit trot, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Lui aussi avait troqué son armure pour un yukata bleu marine et ses six griffes pour un katana unique. Tous échangèrent quelques formalités triviaux – ils avaient conclu un accord tacite selon lequel les discours guerriers devaient être mis de côté en temps de paix – puis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la propriété. Shingen leur avait préparé une grande salle, généralement usitée pour les négociations en tout genre. Entièrement rouge, elle comportait un bon nombre de décorations emblématiques du Kai - des boucliers ornés de flammes ou des peintures représentant des tigres. Visiblement, il avait encore toute cette histoire de livre en travers de la gorge et n'avait pu se résoudre à recevoir Masamune dans la salle des banquets. Le Dragon Borgne, néanmoins, ne releva pas.

Au contraire.

Masamune se révéla être un interlocuteur passionnant ; il connaissait tout des techniques de construction navale occidentales, était un érudit dans le domaine des cultures du monde, pour lesquelles il se passionnait. Aussi, bien qu'il n'en eut pas particulièrement l'air, Masamune faisait un très bon mécène et finançait bien des artistes quand l'occasion lui était donnée. (C'était tout de même ironique ; Masamune et Yukimura se connaissaient depuis tant de mois et n'avaient jamais vraiment _parlé_). Malgré cela, Shingen resta enfermé dans son mutisme, laissant les deux autres faire la conversation à sa place. Kojuro, quant à lui, écoutait son maître, l'air absent. Et c'était difficile, très difficile.

Difficile, parce que Yukimura savait qu'il n'était pas l'interlocuteur le plus intéressant du monde. Parce qu'il n'entendait presque pas le son de sa propre voix, à cause du sang qui pulsait trop fort à ses oreilles. Parce que Masamune lui-même était très, _trop_ différent de d'habitude ; il ne se départait pas de ce petit rictus ironique qui le caractérisait, soit. Mais il était calme et sa voix, qui aboyait si souvent des ordres sur le champ de bataille, avait acquis une tonalité trop rauque et trop grave pour qu'on lui reste indifférent. Et enfin, parce que_ mince, mince, **mince**, pourquoi Shingen et Kojuro ne pouvaient-ils pas partir ?_, mais ça, c'était secondaire comparé au reste.

Yukimura n'eut pas à supporter cette situation trop longtemps ; bientôt, le soleil débuta sa conquête de l'horizon et cédait le pas aux premières ombres nocturnes. Dehors, la troupe d'Oshuu avait commencé à s'agiter et tous comprirent que l'entretien avait touché à sa fin. Shingen se leva et sortit, talonné de près par Kojuro. Yukimura et Masamune les imitèrent, mais ne sortirent pas immédiatement. S'arrêtant juste à côté du shôji qui menait à l'extérieur, le Dragon Borgne se tourna vers Yukimura et l'observa en silence.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea le jeune Tigre du Kai, sur la défensive.

- Te fiche pas de moi, répliqua sèchement Masamune. Tu sais très bien.

Il savait. Bien-sûr qu'il savait. La _Voie de Megi_ l'avait aidé à comprendre. Cependant...

_N'oublie pas ton camp. _

Il y avait cela aussi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Mais dans l'immédiat, ce n'était que secondaire. Tout son corps s'était tendu - à cause de l'urgence de la situation, de Masamune, de cette stupide Voie de Megi, autant l'admettre.

Bien qu'il fallut à Yukimura moins d'une seconde pour délibérer et décider de sortir de la pièce, Masamune fut plus rapide. A moins que sa rapidité n'eut rien à voir et que ce fut Yukimura qui ne montra pas suffisamment de volonté. Il s'était attendu à ce que le Dragon Borgne l'embrasse, bien-sûr, _c'était dans l'ordre des choses _; mais d'une manière différente, peut-être ?

L'échange était furieux, sans la moindre coordination et pour le moins inexpérimenté.

Et c'était bien.

**...**

Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, Date Masamune se trouvait apaisé. Départi de son énergie bestiale usuelle, il reposait dos appuyé contre un mur. La surface en était gelée, mais il ne s'en rendait pas comte. Le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre, quelque part très loin, ponctuait le silence serein qui pesait sur la pièce. Là encore, l'esprit de Masamune était trop embrumé pour qu'il y prête attention. Son œil avait perdu toute sa grisaille et reflétait à présent le bleu azur d'une mer calme. Il observait Yukimura depuis de longues minutes avec une curiosité nouvelle, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le Tigre du Kai, aussi serein que son vis-à-vis, le dévisageait d'une manière semblable.

La situation avait cependant quelque chose d'étrange. Ce ne devait pas être ainsi. C'était comme si leurs ébats furieux avaient pris fin trop rapidement. L'atmosphère frénétique, le désir, les souffles précipités s'étaient évanouis à une vitesse presque alarmante l'humidité de l'air elle-même commençait à s'évaporer. Dehors, la neige retombait tristement sur le sol des pas fatigués se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Pourquoi tout était aussi _déprimant_ ? N'étaient-ils pas censés ressentir, hormis la fatigue, de la satisfaction, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ne devaient-ils pas échanger des coups d'œil étincelants, au lieu de s'évaluer du regard comme des étrangers ? Et plus bizarre encore, pourquoi les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient semblaient être un fossé ?

Masamune sentait que tout ne tarderait pas à virer au carnage s'il n'intervenait pas. Il esquissa un petit sourire et rompit le silence :

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi sérieux.

- Je pourrais vous dire la même chose, répliqua Yukimura à mi-voix.

Il détacha ses yeux de ceux de Masamune et se mit à regarder fixement droit devant lui. Le ciel s'assombrissait et la pièce plongeait peu à peu dans la pénombre. Masamune jeta un coup d'œil en direction du feu, qui se faisait de plus en plus faible, et se leva.

- Il faudrait peut-être...

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Seigneur Masamune. Je ne comte pas rester ici et vous, vous devriez partir.

Ses propres paroles lui glacèrent le sang et le ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité – cette réalité où il faisait froid, sombre et _bizarre_. Yukimura comprenait néanmoins qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter en si bon chemin et ouvrit la bouche pour continuer.

- Je...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Ecoutez, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, répliqua Yukimura, la mâchoire contractée. Tout ceci n'a aucun sens. Ce qui s'est passé...

- Oh, non, non, non, maugréa Masamune. Prononce _une seule fois_ le mot « erreur » et je te fous une raclée. _Okay_ ?

- Je n'avais aucune intention de qualifier la situation ainsi. Je trouve juste que c'était stupide.

Masamune laissa son bras retombe le long de son corps. Yukimura resserra son yukata et se mit debout à son tour.

- « Stupide ».

- Exactement.

- C'est vrai.

Yukimura s'était attendu à ce Masamune insiste, ou plutôt, il _voulait _qu'il insiste et pourtant, le Dragon d'Oshuu avait abandonné l'affaire si simplement... Mais sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi. Moins de remords, moins de regrets.

- C'est vrai, répéta Masamune d'un ton amer, c'était stupide. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre ?

Il esquissa un geste agacé et s'apprêta à poursuivre, mais Yukimura le devança :

- Seigneur Masamune ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous savez très bien que cette période de paix ne va pas durer. Le pays s'est déjà remis de sa dernière guerre. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant la suivante ? (Il soupira furieusement) Il n'y a aucun espoir de voir la paix durer. Et je ne peux pas me permettre d'espérer. Pas en tant que Tigre du Kai.

Par dessus son épaule, Masamune lui adressa un regard perçant et infiniment blessé, puis sortit, après avoir émis un petit « Tch » dédaigneux. Yukimura ne tenta pas de le retenir.

**_Au crépuscule, un engoulevent...  
Chante donc  
Et accrois ma sombre solitude_**

**Basho**

**A suivre.**

_Note : Hiatus jusqu'au 19 juillet ! Je pars en stage à Londres jusqu'à cette date. J'essaierai d'écrire pendant cette période pour poster le chapitre 4 à mon retour. Bonnes vacances et bonne chance si vous passez des examens ! _

_Note2 : Un peu de OOC dans ce chapitre, peut-être... ? Désolée ! _


	4. Chapitre IV

**Résumé** : Si Takeda Shingen avait prévu les conséquences qu'entraînerait la perte de son livre le plus précieux... Eh bien, sans doute le Japon aurait-il pu profiter de la paix un peu plus longtemps.

**Disclaimer** : Sengoku Basara ne m'appartient pas.

((Visiblement, le 19 juillet s'est pointé en avance. En fait, je suis revenue de Londres plus tôt que prévu. C'était... C'est une expérience sur laquelle je préfère ne pas revenir /profond soupir/. Bref, voici donc le chapitre 4 ! _Enjoy_ !))

**...**

**Chapitre Quatrième**

**...**

Il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Sasuke qu'un jour, il irait trop loin. Ferait preuve de trop d'enthousiasme, se montrerait trop téméraire, peu importaient les termes, seuls les faits comptaient. Comme ceux de cette nuit-là.

Quand Sasuke revint au Kai, Masamune et sa troupe étaient déjà partis. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils restent plus longtemps, mais tant mieux, il n'avait jamais été un grand admirateur du Dragon d'Oshuu. Gagnant la chambre de Shigen pour lui faire son rapport, Sasuke le trouva plongé dans sa correspondance. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il apperçut Yukimura qu'il comprit.

Le jeune homme était assis dans sa posture habituelle, sur ses talons. Mais il était trop statique, trop silencieux, trop _mort_, il ne se ressemblait absolument pas. Le plus aberrant restait sans doute l'attitude de Shingen, qui ne semblait pas, ou ne voulait pas, au choix, remarquer le changement pour le moins radical de son protégé. Pas qu'on pouvait s'attendre à un mot de réconfort de sa part, mais dans l'immédiat, au moins, _**au moins**_ un « Il y a un problème, Yukimura ? » aurait suffi. Sasuke essaya, durant quelques secondes, d'accrocher le regard du plus âgé.

Shingen continua ses affaires épistolaires.

Sasuke finalisa son rapport, constata que Yukimura évitait obstinément de le regarder et quitta la salle richement décorée dans un froissement discret. À ce stade, il ne pouvait que deviner ce qui s'était passé, mais l'état de la salle de négociations confirma ses doutes. Les portes avaient été laissées ouvertes, le courant d'air faisait trembler les décorations, le froid avait couvert d'une couche de gel les tatamis en désordre. Quelques feuilles voltigeaient au rythme du vent, avant de reposer tristement sur le sol glacé.

Ca faisait mal, terriblement mal, mais il dut s'admettre qu'il avait fait une erreur.

**...**

Un sabre vrilla l'air dans un sifflement aigu.

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis l'Incident du Kai et la colère de Masamune ne s'aménuisait pas. Le terme « colère » était par ailleurs un bien piètre euphémisme pour décrire son état à vrai dire, il était furieux. Il haïssait le fait d'avoir été remis à sa place de cette façon. Il haïssait encore plus le fait d'avoir été remis à sa place _par __**lui**_. Visiblement, ce gosse stupide avait oublié de quoi était capable Date Masamune dans ses épisodes de rage. On avait tendance à valoriser ses exploits guerriers et son talent de dirigeant, mais une information de taille échappait constamment à l'esprit étriqué de la foule. : Masamune n'avait pas hésité à tuer son propre frère. Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, Sanada Yukimura ?

Nouveau sifflement.

En fait, non, au diable les considérations psychologiques et les événements historiques, ils n'étaient qu'un moyen pitoyable de se redonner confiance en soi. _Parce que, merde, les blessures à l'ego font toujours très mal_. A vrai dire, il croyait que leur relation dépassait le cadre trivial, qu'elle signifiait un peu plus qu'une simple rivalité. Elle n'avait rien de sentimental, bien-sûr, ça n'avait absolumen rien à voir. Néanmoins... Après ce qui s'était passé voilà une semaine, la concurrence entre Oshuu et le Kai pouvait bien être mise de côté. Non ? A moins que Yukimura ne préfère continuer **ça** au milieu de perpétuels bains de sang ? Mais non, c'est vrai, il qualifiait **ça** de « stupide ».

Masamune rangea son sabre dans son fourreau. Il essuya une goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire dans un geste las et fut prêt à regagner l'intérieur de sa demeure. Se tournant, cependant, il se trouva face à Kojuro, qui l'observait d'un œil plus sérieux que jamais. Et bien entendu, il ne parlerait jamais le premier – il ne parlait jamais le premier dans ce genre de situation – et Masamune lâcha sèchement :

- Tu es au courant, c'est ça ?

Kojuro haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- Ce n'était pas l'objet de ma visite, précisa-t-il. Mais oui, je suis au courant. Je dois dire que vous avez fait preuve d'une discrétion exemplaire.

Masamune renifla avec dédain et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Kojuro.

- Et maintenant, quoi ? demanda Masamune. Je dois probablement m'ouvrir le ventre, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Sincèrement, quelle disgrâce pour le clan Date... Moi... Avec un ennemi...

- Qui dit que c'est une disgrâce ? répliqua tranquillement Kojuro. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, personne à part vous, moi et Sanada Yukimura n'est au courant.

- Moi, je te le dis. C'est dans ma tête et ça me dérange.

Kojuro fronça les sourcils.

- Ou plutôt, vous essayer de vous convaincre que ça vous dérange.

C'était un trait de Kojuro qu'on pouvait aussi bien détester qu'admirer. Sa fichue perspicacité. Là, dans l'instant présent, il la abhorrait. Il aurait préféré entendre que oui, son acte constituait une disgrâce et une honte pour son clan. C'aurait été moins de regrets lors de la prochaine guerre.

Masamune brandit à nouveau son sabre, prêt à engager un combat avec son second. Kojuro se contenta de l'observer. Le souffle furieux de Masamune formait des effluves de fumée blanche dans l'air glacé.

- D'accord, peut-être, capitula-t-il. Mais pourquoi... Comment est-ce que je suis censé réagir ?

- Eh bien, s'ouvrir le ventre serait un peu extrême. Et qui suis-je pour vous rappeler que même les mauvaises expériences derrière elles une trace unique ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil attristé à l'œil inexistant de son maître.

- Qui est ?

- Les souvenirs. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment vous auriez pu continuer à avancer sans eux.

- Donc, tu me suggères de laisser tomber, toi aussi, déduisit Masamune.

- Je ne suggère rien du tout. J'essaie de vous faire réfléchir.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. Dans le ciel défilaient des nuages effilés, qui masquaient de temps à autre le soleil blafard.

Masamune hocha la tête.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Il semble qu'une armée se soit établie au sud d'Oshuu.

- Qui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore. C'est une petite armée insignifiante... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent.

Un sourire satisfait, beaucoup de trop satisfait, se peignit sur le visage de Masamune.

- Pourquoi ne pas leur poser la question directement ? _Let's go_ !

**...**

Yukimura recula instinctivement lorsque Shingen expédia une délicate table en acajou de l'autre côté de la pièce en poussant un cri furieux. C'était inhabituel.

- Oyakata-sama ?

Sa voix, trop incertaine, se perdit dans le fracas de tasses brisées, de meubles réduits à néant et enfin, dans le flot d'injures proféré par un Shingen enragé. Vraiment, un tel spectacle sortait de l'ordinaire. Yukimura avait passé une partie de la matinée en dehors de la résidence de Shigen, dans le but de s'assurer du moral du reste des troupes, réparti dans différents départements du Kai. Cela ne l'avait occupé que quelques heures durant, mais visiblement, il avait manqué un événement majeur.

_Se pourrait-il qu'il sache ?_

Son estomac se contracta sous l'effroi. Non, c'était impossible. Quand la chose s'était produite, Shingen était pris dans un débat virulent avec Kojuro. Yukimura avait distinctement entendu le son de leur voix. Cependant, il ne se souvenait pas le moins du monde de l'essence de leur conversation. A ce moment-là, il avait eu d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Des préoccupations indignes de lui et de son rang.

- Oyakata-sama ? tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois, d'une voix plus assurée.

Seulement alors, Shingen lui fit face, comme venant tout juste de remarquer sa présence. Il traversa furieusement la salle et, _ça y est, il va me frapper_, songea Yukimura en écarquillant les yeux. Mais non. Au lieu de cela, Shingen empoigna fermement son protégé par le col et ordonna sèchement :

- Rassemble tous les lieutenants. **Tout de suite**.

- Je... Oyakata-sama, que se passe-t-il ? insista Yukimura.

Shigen le repoussa vivement et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Murayama Tagaki, voilà ce qui se passe.

Le nom sonna de manière familière à Yukimura, sans qu'il ne parvienne à déterminer l'identité de son propriétaire.

- Et pourquoi...

- FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS, YUKIMURA !

- A vos ordres !

Yukimura sortit à toute vitesse pour revenir quelques instants plus tard accompagné des cinq lieutenants du Kai. Ils étaient tous à bout de souffle après leur course folle, mais chacun s'installa à sa place dans la plus grande dignité. Shigen les attendait, assis au bout d'une longue table laquée – une des seules qui avaient survécu à sa colère. Ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs et lorsqu'il prit la parole, les mots s'enchainaient beaucoup trop rapidement.

- Vous connaissez tous Murayama Tagaki, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc. Un des hommes les plus rusés de la terre, un stratège hors-pair et mon plus proche ami. Vous connaissez également son goût du risque et sa fierté démesurée, qui lui a plusieurs fois valu de se trouver dans des situations... compliquées. Aujourd'hui, à l'heure qu'il est, il est peut-être mort.

Les lieutenants échangèrent des regards perplexes. Shingen inspira profondément avant de reprendre :

- Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition. J'ai appris ce matin que Tagaki, à l'issue d'un pari idiot, avait décidé d'envahir Oshuu. Avec une armée de vingt personnes.

Yukimura sentit le sang quitter son visage. Les autres restèrent silencieux, mais un éclat affligé brillait dans leur regard.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui est passé par la tête de cet imbécile. Il a sans doute cru qu'il s'en tirerait avec quelques égratignures, comme d'habitude, mais Date Masamune ne lui a pas fait ce plaisir. Il les a tous tués, précisa-t-il après une brève hésitation.

Tous morts. Bien-sûr. Quel genre de personnes pouvait être Murayama Tagaki s'il ignorait que l'idéoogie guerrière de Masamune se résumait à « Pas de quartiers » ? Néanmoins, c'était trop, beaucoup trop, même de la part du Dragon d'Oshuu. Chaque général se devait de faire preuve d'une once de miséricorde. Murayama Tagaki et ses vingt hommes, malgré leur arrogance mal convenue, l'auraient du moins méritée.

Cela, pourtant, n'était pas le point le plus important de la réunion.

Ce que Yukimura craignait à présent était l'ordre qu'allait donner Shingen. Il ne pouvait que deviner sa teneur, mais rien que ça...

- C'est un acte que je ne puis accepter. Ainsi, messieurs, je vous demande d'aller à Oshuu et récupérer le peu d'honneur qu'il reste au clan Murayama. Et si jamais il s'avère que Tagaki a été tué... Je veux que tu me ramènes personnellement la tête du Dragon Borgne, Yukimura.

L'interpellé sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Il s'en était douté, il l'aurait dû s'y préparer. Mais jamais, jamais, il n'aurait cru recevoir cet ordre fatidique. Même si _cette chose_ n'avait jamais eu lieu, il n'aurait pas pu. Il ne pourrait pas.

Pire encore, il ne **voulait** pas le tuer. Pas de ses mains.

- Sauf votre respect, Oyakata-sama, commença lentement Yukimura. Ne serait-ce pas trop... Extrême ?

- Je pensais bien que tu dirais ça, répliqua froidement Shingen. Et tu as raison. Cet ordre est injuste pour toi. C'est mon affaire et j'en finirai avec le Dragon Borgne moi-même.

- Non ! s'exclama Yukimura en bondissant sur ses pieds. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Personne n'osait bouger d'un pouce. Yukimura et Shingen ne se quittaient pas des yeux – le premier, affolé, le second, furibond.

- Je vous en supplie, Oyakata-sama, comprenez-moi, poursuivit Yukimura. Mon attitude est des plus égoïstes mais... Vous avez dit que vous vengeriez Seigneur Murayama si jamais le seigneur Masamune en avait fini avec lui, parce qu'il est votre ami. Suivant votre logique... Si jamais vous tuez Masamune-dono... Je devrais à mon tour...

Il ne savait sincèrement pas ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça. Dans tous les cas, le coup qu'il reçut à la suite était mérité. Et de tous ceux qu'il avaitreçus jusqu'à ce jour, celui-là était le plus doulureux.

Yukimura s'écrasa péniblement de l'autre côté de la salle.

- Espèce de sale petit INGRAT ! tonna Shingen.

En quelques secondes seulement, ils étaient de nouveau nez-à-nez le poing de Shingen serrait fermement le col de Yukimura.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais passer cet homme devant ceux de ton clan ? Au nom du ciel, Yukimura, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de la loyauté que tu dois à ta famille ? Et comment oses-tu menacer de me tuer ? _**Moi**_ ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

- Ce n'était pas une menace ! se défendit Yukimura, choqué par cette idée absurde. Ce n'était pas un menace du tout, Oyakata-sama ! J'essayais juste de vous montrer à quel point le plan que vous avez proposé manquait de sens ! Je veux dire par là, précisa-t-il en voyant Shingen lever son poing libre, que les méthodes du seigneur Masamune vous révoltent, mais vous n'hésitez pas à vous abaisser à son niveau.

Cette petite tirade sembla dégriser Shingen. Il resta un long moment figé, la main en l'air. Mais déjà, une fraction de seconde plus tard, Yukimura atterrissait à plat ventre dans le jardin enneigé.

- C'était peut-être trop tôt pour toi, déclara-t-il plus calmement. Si tu ne peux pas assumer ta position... Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision, c'est tout.

- Je vous demande pardon, Oyakata-sama, fit Yukimura à voix basse. J'ai manqué à vos attentes.

- C'est un peu tard pour ça.

Yukimura hocha la tête.

Quelques gouttes de sang s'imprégnèrent dans le sol immaculé.

**...**

Pour un prisonnier de guerre, Murayama Tagaki avait l'air trop heureux. Non, même pas heureux. Il était goguenard. Kojuro avait rarement eu affaire à des prisonniers de ce genre lorsque ça avait été le cas, l'expérience finissait toujours de manière désagréable. Dans l'immédiat, il n'était plus même question de "désagréable" ou non. Murayama se fichait ouvertement de sa tête, parlait de la mort avec un sourire béat, susurrait parfois des obscénités et c'était... C'était...

- Ah, c'est terriblement humiliant, vous savez ? remarqua-t-il d'une voix chantante. Vous avez décimé mon armée. Tuez-moi, au lieu de me retenir prisonnier. Ou rendez-moi mon sabre, pour que j'en finisse moi-même. Un coup sec. Dans le ventre. Inutile de m'ignorer, je sais que vous m'entendez.

Kojuro ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'un profond malaise.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type... ?_

A ses côtés, adossé au mur de pierre, Masamune paraissait songer la même chose. Toute sa colère s'était dissipée et il affichait un air soucieux, sourcils froncés et bras croisés. Il finit par adresser un signe de tête à Kojuro et tous deux quittèrent le sous-sol, sous les quolibets du prisonnier.

- Murayama Tagaki, hein, soupira Masamune. Il est lié à Shingen, si je me souviens bien.

- C'est exact, confirma Kojuro. Ils sont amis depuis déjà des années.

Shingen avait beau être le rival d'Oshuu, il était impossible de l'imaginer ami avec quelqu'un comme Murayama.

- _That's just weird_...

Il dissimula ses mains dans les manches sombres de son yukata et adressa un regard sévère à son second. Un regard que Kojuro ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Seigneur Masamune, dit-il prudemment, avez-vous... peur de cet homme ?

- Non. Pas vraiment, non. Disons plutôt qu'il me dégoûte. Tu comprends ?

Oh oui, il comprenait très bien.

**...**

_Malade en voyage_

_Mes rêves parcourent seuls_

_Les champs désolés._

**Basho**

**...**

**A suivre.**

((Alors, alors, Murayama Tagaki, à prendre ou à laisser. Un type que j'ai inventé pour les besoins de l'histoire. Il nous fallait bien un bon vieux méchant :-) ))

((Masamune a bel et bien tué son frère ; si ma mémoire est bonne, c'était en 1589, peu avant les événements avec Hideyoshi))


End file.
